A collaborative research project between the University of Texas Medical Branch and the Shriners Burns Institute of Galveston, Texas will be conducted to investigate the antecedents and consequences of childhood burn injuries. Descriptive and analytic methods will be used to examine background factors related to the burn incident, the incident and resulting injury, the child's and his/her parents adjustment to acute hospitalization, morbidity and mortality patterns and psychosocial adjustment. Information gained will be used to develop techniques to prevent or minimize the effects of burn injury.